The Smartest Girl
by psychic chic
Summary: Buttercup finds out that she's so smart she has to go to eighth grade and not sixth.
1. Middle School

**Hi. Another PPG story.**

**The Smartest Girl.**

** Chapter One**

"First day of middle school!" Buttercup sang one morning. She put on her new green outfit, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair. Then, she went downstairs.

"Hey, Buttercup," said Blossom. "Excited about starting middle school?"

"I sure am," Buttercup declared. She took a box of Corn Flakes and poured it into a bowl. "How about you?" she asked Bubbles.

"I can't wait to start!" she replied.

Buttercup sat down with her bowl of cereal.

_At middle school…_

"This place is so cool!" Buttercup exclaimed as she opened her locker. It swung open and Buttercup grabbed her books, and ran to class. She was supposed to be in 6th grade, but she was so smart that instead, she was 8th grade. She wondered what it would be like. She took down the hall.

"Middle school, here I come!" she called.

**Was that a good chapter? Review and get a free monkey and a cookie.**


	2. A Genius Girl

Buttercup's POV

* * *

I sat down and looked around. I seemed puny compared to the other students as a ten-year-old, but I was smarter than them. I was keeping a secret from Blossom - that I was smarter than her. She was in seventh grade for being so smart, and me eighth. I needed new friends. Sure, if I wasn't this smart I'd be chatting with my new middle school friends. At that moment, the teacher came in. She was wearing a lemon yellow tank top, a short neon green skirt, and light blue sandals. Her long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Hello class," she said, "my name is Ms. Keiko, and before we start, we're going to play a little game to get to know each other. We'll go around and say our names, and what we did over the summer."

I played anyway. There was stupid Butch Jojo from the Rowdyruff Boys, Bubbles Peach, and um…uh…I forgot the rest. Well, making friends was harder than I thought. First of all, they were just _using _me. Since I was a genius, they only asked me for the right answers. It wasn't very fun. My first day was already going downhill.

At lunchtime, Blossom asked me how it was.

"Fine, I guess," I replied.

"Bubbles told me that she didn't see you in class."

"She did?"

"She did."

"Hey, Buttercup," said Bubbles. "You're in class 6B, right?"

I nodded. You see, nodding is not the same as lying.

"How's your teacher, Buttercup?" Blossom asked me.

"Well, she's nice." I said. "How's yours?"

"She's nice, too," she replied.

I turned to Bubbles. "How about you, Bubbles?"

She shrugged. "Same."

The bell rang. I got up and started to go back to class.

"Good luck," Bubbles said on the way.

"Thanks," I said. And hoped I would, especially in making friends.

* * *

** Was that good? Review and get a free monkey and a cookie.**


	3. Explanation

**This is what happened BEFORE middle school. Hope you will and enjoy!**

Buttercup was a genius. And one day a letter came it read:

Dear Professor,

Buttercup has to skip three grades. She is too smart. Blossom has to skip two grades, and Bubbles has to skip one. Your Girls are too smart.

Sincerely,

The School

Buttercup quickly crumpled up the paper and threw it away. Blossom would be upset if she found out that Buttercup was smarter than her. So she decided NOT to tell her.

"Blossom, you have to skip two grades, 'cause you're too smart.

She looked pleased. "Really?" she said. "That's awesome! I can't wait!"

**Sooo I hope NOW this story makes sense.**


	4. Swimming Class

**Sorry this took forever. I've been so involved with my other stories. You've been a bad baby, running away from "daddy."**

** BC's POV (for the rest of the story)**

Oh. My. Gosh. I have to give Butch swimming lessons after school - EVERYDAY. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! What if I fail? What if Mojo Jojo gets MAD at ME?! I don't think I can live for tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll say stuff like "I'm sick today!" and "Butch has to go to practice now!"

This was weird. Butch took FOREVER to change and when he came out, he was wearing his SAME clothes.

"These are water proof," he said.

"I knew that," I said. But I didn't.

Butch picked up my hand studied it for a long time. "You have no fingers."

"You don't either!"

"And no toes."

"You don't either!"

"Let's go."

We went over to the pool. Butch started swimming in a weird way. He kicked wildly and did all kinds of weird things. I tried to teach him, but it was no use. Then, on the way out, he saw a security camera that was on. Butch pretended to die in front of it until I told him to quit it.

When I got home, Blossom asked me how it went.

"Butch is SUCH a pain," I told her.

"I have to, uh, be with Brick," Blossom said. "In class. He sits right next to me."

"Butch sits next to me."

"Boomer sits with Bubbles."

Talking to Blossom, I started to feel better. Eighth grade put a lot of pressure on me, even though I'm smart. And I don't like being smart. I wish I could find a friend. A true friend. A friend who I can always turn to. A friend who I can share all my secrets with. A friend just like me. Tough.

And that would be… Bubbles Peach.

**Review and a get a free monkey and a cookie.**


	5. Bubbles Peach

I walked to school again today. It had been four years since I had last walked to school.

"Buttercup?" It was Butch.

I whirled around. "What?"

"Are you mad at me?" Butch said casually.

"No. What makes you think that?"

"None of your beeswax."

"That was really random."

"I know."

When we got to class, Bubbles P. was already there.

"Hi, Bubbles!" I blurted. "Did you know that my sister's name is Bubbles? Bubbles Utonium?" Bubbles P. just stared at me. Then suddenly she said, "Hi. I'm Bubbles Peach. It's cool that your sister's name is Bubbles. Can I meet her sometime?" Bubbles P. had black hair in pigtails and brown skin. She had big violet eyes, and she was wearing a yellow sundress with pink and white polka dots.

"Sure. She's in class 6A. I'll take you to her."

"Oh, thanks! I'd love to!" But then she added, "You might wanna go on a mission to see if her teacher is there."

"Sure I'll check." I was beginning to really like Bubbles P. She seemed nice . So far, at least. I sneaked down the hall and peeked into Bubbles' room. She was talking to another girl and the teacher. I ran down the hall and into my room.

"No teacher?" she asked.

"No teacher," I replied. "Come on!" We ran down the hall and into Bubbles' room. Bubbles looked up. "Hi, Buttercup! Who's that?" she asked, pointing to Bubbles P.

"Meet Bubbles P.," I said. "My new friend."

"Hi, Bubbles!" said Bubbles.

"Hi, Bubbles!" said Bubbles P.

Today turned out to be great. Except swimming class Butch.


	6. Author's Note

**Ok, this is not going to be a bad author's note. I just wanted to tell all of you guys something—even the ones who did not like this story. I want to keep this story, but at the same time, I want to re-write it. So, here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to stop this story COMPLETELY! (Keep reading.) I'll keep it up here, but it will not be continued. Instead, I'm going to write a new version with prologue explaining WHY Buttercup suddenly became smarter than Blossom, the REAL smart one. I'm happy with my idea, and I hope you guys like it too! Please read the new version. It won't be up right away, since I already have a Harry Potter-Powerpuff Girls story, a Harry Potter one-shot I'm writing, a Fruits Basket story-thing, and I really need to write something for Club Penguin that has been on hold since last year. Let me know what you think of my idea. :D**

**Peace, love, and hot pink bunnies,**

**~Kawaii-neko-chan99 (it means cute cat)**


End file.
